Drôle de Noël pour Natsu et Grey
by jaysher
Summary: Série de drabbles et je suis totalement novice.  Natsu et Grey sont partis pour une mission mais se retrouvent coincés. Pour sortir de ce piège, ils doivent résoudre ensemble, une énigme.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail**

**Bar de la guilde**

Cette histoire commence dans le bâtiment le plus important de cette ville. Dans celui-ci, les mages se réunissent pour se détendre en buvant un verre, en discutant avec leurs compères ou en se bagarrant, ce qui arrive très souvent. Le panneau des missions est recouvert de plusieurs annonces mais bizarrement, personne n'y prête attention. Pourquoi ? Parce que nous sommes le vingt-quatre décembre et que ce soir, les habitants souhaitent célébrer cet évènement comme il se doit. D'ailleurs, l'immense salle est décorée aux couleurs de Noël, de boules accrochées aux murs et un immense sapin trône au centre de l'immense pièce.


	2. Chapter 2

Plusieurs mages sont regroupés devant l'arbre et ne peuvent s'empêcher de l'admirer. Pourtant, le roi des forets est là depuis bientôt une semaine mais rien n'a changé.

Mirajane non plus n'a rien modifié à ses habitudes. Derrière son comptoir, la magnifique femme est occupée à essuyer des verres, à l'aide d'un chiffon blanc. Soudain, les deux battants qui composent l'entrée s'ouvrent avec fracas. Les visages se tournent vers l'issue, s'interrogeant sur l'origine de ce bruit. Là, sur le seuil, se tiennent Lucy et Happy.

« _Vite, j'ai besoin de vous !_ hurle la blonde.

-_ Que se passe-t-il Lucy ?_ questionne Mirajane.


	3. Chapter 3

- _C'est Natsu et Grey ! Ils sont enfermés dans la grotte de glace aux esprits. »_

**Grotte de glace aux esprits**

Les deux garçons sont effectivement coincés à l'intérieur de la cavité froide. L'entrée est bouchée par une fine paroi de glace et malgré le pouvoir de Grey, aucune issue n'a pu être crée.

« _Si je ne peux rien faire avec mes techniques, il ne nous reste plus qu'une seule solution. Nous allons devoir attendre que quelqu'un nous sorte de là. _fit-il remarqué.

-_ Et si j'essayais à mon tour ?_ questionne Natsu.

_-_ _Tu ne feras que perdre ton temps._


	4. Chapter 4

_- Et pourquoi ?_

_- Tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? »_

Et Grey prononce cette interrogation en regardant Natsu comme s'il fixait un abruti. Du coup, le garçon de feu est très vite titiller et commence à s'énerver.

« _Si je ne suis qu'un idiot, comment se fait-il que je sois le seul à vouloir tenter quelque chose, mon cher Grey ?_

_- Je te demande pardon espèce de nabot ? Et depuis quand je suis ton Grey ? »_

A cette remarque, Natsu se calme et fuit le regard de son ami.

« _Excuse-moi ! »_


	5. Chapter 5

Lâche-t-il avant de tourner le dos à son ami, pour se concentrer une nouvelle fois sur la fine pellicule de glace. Pour Grey, c'est une grande première. Depuis quand Natsu lui présente des excuses ? L'exhibitionniste s'interroge mais n'ose poser ses questions à celui qui se trouve à quelques centimètres de lui.

« _J'espère qu'on sera aidé juste à temps car je tiens absolument à fêter Noël ce soir._ partage le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

- _Tu as prévu quelque chose ?_

_- Etre avec les autres membres de la guilde, comme d'habitude bien que j'aurais aimé que tout soit différent cette année._


	6. Chapter 6

_- Différent ? »_

Natsu conserve le silence. Il ne peut avouer ses espérances, au risque de voir s'éloigner celui qui lui tient compagnie, mais dans la vie de tous les jours. En réalité, ce joli garçon cache un terrible secret mais aura-t-il la force nécessaire pour tout raconter au principal concerné ? Des doutes subsistent suite à cette question. Néanmoins, Grey a remarqué son attitude un peu étrange et souhaite savoir ce qui se passe.

« _Tout va bien Natsu ?_

_- Oui. Pourquoi me le demandes-tu ?_

_- J'ignore pour quelle raison je le pense mais je te trouve différent de d'habitude._


	7. Chapter 7

_- Tu te fais des illusions mon pauvre. »_

Natsu préfère s'éloigner pour se poster juste devant la paroi de glace. Là, il pose sa main droite sur la pellicule et se concentre. Au bout de quelques secondes, des flammes s'échappent de ses doigts et au contact de la matière froide, de la vapeur fait son apparition. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent avant que l'ami d'Happy retire se paume et fait disparaitre le feu grâce à sa propre volonté. Là, il regarde le résultat. L'épaisseur de glace n'a pas été endommagé, ne serait-ce que d'un seul pouce.

« _Misère ! »_


	8. Chapter 8

Et sans la moindre raison apparente, Natsu frappe la paroi de son poing gauche.

« _J'ai vraiment pas de chance. »_

Oui, Natsu n'a pas l'air super enchanté d'être enfermé avec Grey. Ce dernier, lui, s'assoit sur le sol de la grotte et commence à patienter. Toutefois, un détail troublant est perceptible chez ce garçon. En effet, son pantalon et son sweat ont complètement disparu. Pour résumer, Grey ne porte qu'un caleçon bleu marine. Lorsque le garçon aux cheveux rouges se retournent et l'aperçoit dans cette tenue, il ne peut s'empêcher de réagir.

« _Mais t'es cinglé ou quoi ?_


	9. Chapter 9

_- Ho arrête tu veux ! C'est toi qui te comporte de façon étrange aujourd'hui et c'est moi qui doit arrêter ? Faut arrêter les conneries deux secondes ! »_

Natsu aurait dit quelque chose, comme d'habitude mais là, il préfère se taire. A ce moment, un vent frais commence à souffler dans la grotte et une énergie négative se fait sentir. Soudain, cette aura se concentre face à eux et prend la forme d'une femme aux cheveux violets et aux yeux de la même couleur. Sa peau est mâte et elle porte une robe de bure bleue. De suite, Grey se met debout.


	10. Chapter 10

« _Qui êtes-vous ?_ lui lance le garçon manipulateur de glace.

-_ Je me nomme Aurore et je suis la sorcière de cette grotte._

_- Une sorcière ? » _s'interroge le mec de feu.

Tranquillement, la femme hoche positivement de la tête avant de poursuivre.

« _Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que tel est mon vouloir. Pour sortir de cette grotte, vous aurez besoin de chaleur._

_- Désolé mais mes pouvoirs ne marchent pas sur votre paroi de glace._ s'énerve le chaleureux garçon.

- _Je suis au courant car ce n'est pas de cette tiédeur dont je suis en train de vous parler mais d'une autre._


	11. Chapter 11

-_ D'une autre ?_ s'étonne Grey.

- _Oui. Pour provoquer la chaleur qui sera à l'origine de votre liberté, il serait peut-être temps de tomber les masques. »_

En prononçant cette dernière phrase, la sorcière regarde Natsu, ce qui a le don de le mettre mal à l'aise. Aurait-elle perçu son secret ? Et si oui, que tente-t-elle de faire en agissant ainsi. Grey s'apprêtait à lui poser une nouvelle question lorsque la femme use de ses dons, pour disparaître. Désormais, les garçons sont une nouvelle fois ensemble.

« _J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire par tomber les masques ? » _s'interroge Grey.


	12. Chapter 12

Natsu pourrait avoir des versions différentes à exprimer, afin de semer le doute dans l'esprit de son ami mais il est grand temps d'ouvrir son cœur. Le garçon dénudé qui se tient devant lui est la raison de son comportement. Il l'aime, c'est vrai et encore hier, le chaleureux se demandait s'il ne devrait pas quitter Fairy Tail. Dans quel but ? Celui de s'éloigner de l'objet de son affection. Désormais, les deux garçons se font face à face.

« _C'est moi qui dois faire tomber le masque._ dit Natsu.

-_ Vraiment ? Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi mais j'ai besoin de comprendre. »_


	13. Chapter 13

Natsu se réfugie dans le silence pendant quelques secondes et prend son courage à deux mains. Toutefois, il baisse son visage pour ne pas connaître la réaction de son ami.

« _Je sais que tu vas me détester et que tu voudras peut-être me tuer mais si je dois me montrer franc une fois dans ma vie, c'est maintenant. Je suis amoureux de toi Grey._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu m'as très bien entendu. »_

Des larmes commencent à perler sur le coin des yeux du garçon à la chevelure rubis. Il s'attend à recevoir un coup mais non.


	14. Chapter 14

Ce dernier, au contraire, adopte un timbre de voix reposant.

« _Et cela fait longtemps ?_ demande-t-il alors.

-_ Depuis un bon moment. Au début, je pensais que ce souci allait passer mais non. J'aimais lorsqu'Erza était en mission avec nous. Comme on était obligé de jouer aux meilleurs amis du monde, tu étais contre moi et à cet instant, je me sentais bien. Là, nous ne sommes que deux mais tu me sembles à des milliers de kilomètres._

_- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais je ne vois pas pourquoi le fait que tu sois amoureux de moi soit un souci._


	15. Chapter 15

_- Je ne pense pas qu'on accepte les gays à Fairy Tail._

_- Comment peux-tu le savoir puisque tu n'as jamais posé la question, ni accepter celui que tu es ?_

_- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile ?_

_- Natsu, depuis le temps que je te connais, tu m'as prouvé plus d'une fois que tu n'étais pas du genre à baisser les bras. Même moi, lorsque je voulais abandonner, tu faisais toujours ton maximum pour me motiver. Que t'arrive-t-il ?_

_- Je n'ai pas envie de perdre la guilde, ni toi._

_- Je comprends tes craintes joli garçon._


	16. Chapter 16

Natsu lève sa tête suite à ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

« _Comment m'as-tu appelé ? »_

Gray ne se donne pas la peine de répondre et commence à porter ses deux mains, en direction du visage de Natsu. Ses joues sont rouges, preuve que le garçon est dans ses états. En voyant son camarade poser ses doigts sur les deux côtés de son visage, le garçon aux cheveux flamboyants nourrit une crainte. Ne fait-il pas cela dans l'intention de lui faire baisser sa garde pour mieux le frapper ensuite ? Malgré sa peur, Natsu est paralysé et ne peut rien faire.


	17. Chapter 17

Il redoute de mal interpréter les gestes de celui qui se trouve en face. Gray laisse un sourire tendre se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant de poser ces dernières sur celles de son ami. A ce moment, le terme ami n'est plus que de l'histoire ancienne. D'ailleurs, Gray ne se prive pas pour lui dire, en éloignant son visage.

« _A partir de maintenant, nous sommes ensemble._ exprime-t-il calmement.

-_ C'est vrai ? Tu ne plaisantes pas ?_

- _Bien sûr que non, crétin ! »_

Au lieu de s'enflammer comme d'habitude, ce qui est sa spécialité, Natsu reste calme.


	18. Chapter 18

D'ailleurs, si Gray s'est permis cette insulte, c'était juste dans le but de le taquiner, rien de plus. Toujours de ses doigts, l'homme de glace essuie les larmes de son partenaire.

« _Au fait, tu veux peut-être un autre baiser ?_ demande-t-il.

-_ Je ne dis pas non. »_ répond Natsu, soulagé.

Et voilà que le deuxième baiser s'échange entre nos deux héros. Néanmoins, il n'est pas aussi innocent que le premier puisque Gray s'autorise à glisser sa langue hors de sa bouche, pour l'enfermer dans celle de son homme. Oui, ce garçon est à lui désormais et c'est à lui d'en prendre soin.


	19. Chapter 19

Suite à ce geste, une chose étrange commence à se produire. En effet, maintenant que Natsu peut vivre son amour pour Gray au grand jour, les sentiments qu'il contenait peuvent se libérer dans l'ensemble de son corps. Cette chaleur de bien-être, maintes fois prononcée et entendue dans son entourage prend réellement son sens. Le garçon au pouvoir du feu se sent heureux. Tellement que son corps commence à émettre une légère lueur rose. Au fur et à mesure que le baiser se prolonge, cette luminosité grandit. Comme les deux amants ont les paupières fermés, ils ne s'en rendent pas compte.


	20. Chapter 20

Voilà que Gray libère la même lumière. Du coup, les deux sources fusionnent pour ne former plus qu'une seule, bien plus forte. Cette dernière fonce alors sur la paroi de glace qui scelle l'entrée de la grotte et au bout de quelques secondes, l'issue est enfin libre. Les deux mages continuent de s'embrasser lorsqu'une voix féminine se fait entendre.

« _Excusez-moi jeunes hommes. »_

Gray et Natsu cessent leur baiser et tourne leur tête en direction de l'entrée de la cavité. Là, se tient la fameuse sorcière.

_« Vous avez réussi à briser la paroi de glace, mes félicitations._


	21. Chapter 21

_- Comment avons-nous pu … »_ commence le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

La femme aux pouvoirs magiques ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle poursuit de son côté.

« _La chaleur de votre amour fut suffisante pour briser le charme, comme je l'espérais._

_- Mais qui êtes-vous réellement et quel est cet endroit ?_ demande Gray.

-_ Je suis une sorcière qui vit dans une grotte de glace, tout simplement. Cependant, ce lieu aide les gens à révéler leurs véritables sentiments, surtout lorsqu'ils sont emprisonnés avec l'être désiré._

- _Mais où se trouve l'objet de notre mission ?_ questionne Natsu.


	22. Chapter 22

- _C'était toi ! »_ dit-elle en regardant le garçon chaleureux droit dans les yeux.

« _Moi ?_

_- Oui ! Tes supérieurs savaient que tu étais amoureux de Gray et ils voulaient te donner un coup de mains._

_- Dans quel but ?_

_- Te voir heureux au moins une fois dans ta vie. »_

Cette marque de sympathie touche beaucoup Natsu. Toutefois, son petit ami ressent le besoin d'exprimer son avis.

« _Dis-moi, de quoi se mêlent nos amis ? Après tout, c'est ta vie privée ! »_

L'homme qui manipule le feu comprend où veut en venir son petit ami.


	23. Chapter 23

« _Tu as raison Gray ! Rien que pour ça, ils méritent une leçon !_

_- Puis-je me joindre à toi ?_

_- Bien sûr mais avant, rhabille-toi s'il te plait car le seul qui a le droit de te voir à poil désormais, c'est moi._

_- Je ne pense pas pouvoir changer du jour au lendemain. »_

A ce moment, Natsu regarde son compagnon, des flammes dans les yeux.

« _Tu changeras, je te le garantis !_

_- Si je veux, mon crétin d'amour. »_

La sorcière, qui ne comprend plus rien, tente de calmer le jeu.


	24. Chapter 24

« _Vous n'allez pas vous en prendre à vos amis alors qu'ils n'ont fait que de vous aider ?_

_- C'Est-ce que nous allons voir ! »_

Natsu fonce déjà hors de la grotte et naturellement, Gray le suit. Pour la femme qui se retrouve seule, elle les regarde s'éloigner avant de secouer la tête.

« _On m'avait dit que les gars de Fairy Tail étaient secoués mais jamais je n'aurais cru le constater de mes propres yeux. Enfin bref, j'ai rempli la part de mon contrat donc, je me frotte les mains en ce qui concerne la suite. »_


	25. Chapter 25

**Fairy tail**

**Bar de la guilde**

Mirajane, Lucy et les autres mages de la guilde ont suivi la scène qui se déroulait dans la grotte, grâce à une boule de cristal posée sur le comptoir. La seule qui s'inquiète est la blonde.

« _Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils vont se venger ?_ demande-t-elle, inquiète.

- _Y a de fortes chances. D'ailleurs, on devrait se préparer pour les recevoir ! »_

Répond le chef de guilde qui est installé face à l'une des nombreuses tables de l'immense pièce. Pour la suite, elle n'est pas dur à deviner. Tandis que les mages se battent ensemble, il ne me reste plus à moi, l'auteur, de vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël et une bonne année.


End file.
